Mirror of the Sea
The Mirror of the Sea is a magical item that appears exclusively in the Winx Club Comic Series. It makes its debut in the issue of the same name under Circe's ownership. Overview The Mirror of the Sea's origins are unknown but it has long been under the ownership of an ancient witch named Circe since the times where the Ancient Greeks thrived. The Mirror has the power to transform others into monsters and can also turn those under its effects back to their previous selves. It appears to be deeply connected to Circe as she will be awoken from her long slumber if the Mirror is removed from her hands. Appearance The Mirror of the Sea is a simple golden mirror with curved markings along its borders. The glass of the Mirror is made entirely of water and will behave as such. Comics #104: The Mirror of the Sea Noticing that the two monsters the Winx are combatting behave strangely, Musa uses her flute to better understand what the female sea monster is trying to say. After playing for a short while, Musa relays what the monster had told her to the rest of the Winx. She explains that the monsters' names are Scylla and Charybdis and that they used to live in a small village near the coast. The two were young, in love, and their wedding was only a few days away, however, the couple became the object of scorn for a witch named Circe, as she was madly in love with Charybdis. Charybdis naturally rejected Circe's affections but, upon doing so, Circe lashed out and used a spell on him and Scylla to turn them into the sea monsters the Winx see now. Due to their cursed forms, the couple was banished from their home into the depths of the ocean and, to make matters worse, the two do not try to harm others; their monstrous forms just make their attacks naturally to their movement. After hearing all of this, the Winx decide to help the cursed lovers and learn that the two have been seeking out an item known as the Mirror of the Sea, as the Mirror was what Circe used to turn them into monsters. Hoping that the Mirror could also revert its effects, Scylla and Charybdis had been seeking Circe's island, and so the Winx take it upon themselves to search for the Mirror on Circe's Island in their place. A short while later, the Winx arrive on a small island with only an abandoned lighthouse situated on it. Before searching the lighthouse for the Mirror of the Sea, the Winx are told of a rumor by Phylla that claims that it is haunted by an evil presence resulting from it being built over the ruins of an old house. Stella deduces that the old house must have been Circe's and the Winx promptly enter the lighthouse on their own to search. In the basement of the lighthouse, Aisha finds a golden statue of a woman holding a plate and finds that the plate is actually the Mirror that they have been looking for. However, upon taking the Mirror, Aisha had awoken Circe from her slumber and the Winx must now due battle with the ancient witch if they wish to use the Mirror to save Scylla and Charybdis. As Flora and Musa distract Circe, Bloom and Stella climb up to the highest point of the lighthouse with the Mirror and, once Circe escapes to the outside, Stella shines her magical light into the Mirror to turn everyone into what they truly are in their hearts. This turns Scylla and Charybdis back into humans and Circe into a small shellfish. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Items Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Witches